


Reunited at Last

by xmultifandominfinityx



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmultifandominfinityx/pseuds/xmultifandominfinityx
Summary: Link and Zelda have finally found their way to each other after one hundred years apart.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 28





	Reunited at Last

They were finally here, at Hateno village. Zelda looked around in complete awe, her hands wrapped around Link's waist tightly as she sat comfortably on the back of his horse. She hadn't been free in such a long time. She couldn't believe it. Calamity Ganon had been sealed away once again, Hyrule was on the way to recovery. They trotted onwards, up a small slope, by an activated shrine and onto a bridge. Zelda could see a cute cottage like house up ahead. They soon came to a stop, Link got off first while Zelda looked around at all the flowers and trees that had been planted. 

"Welcome home" Link smiled as he offered her his hand. Zelda turned to him and smiled back as she took his hand and stepped off the horse. 

"It's beautiful" Zelda gushed as Link lead the horse off to a nereby post and hitched it up. 

"I did this for you. The house, flowers, trees, everything. I wanted you to come back to something nice. You deserve that after one hundred years" Link said as he joined his princess by the door. The interior of the place was just as beautiful as the exterior. Zelda examined all the weapons that were hung up. There was Mipha's Lightscale Trident, Revali's Great Eagle Bow, Daruk's Boulder Breaker and Urbosa's Scimitar of the Seven. Her hands touched them lightly as she walked along, a pang of sadness in her heart as she remembered her fallen friends. Next was upstairs, it was accompained by a desk and a chair. Then there was the cozy looking bed ready to support an exhausted princess and her knight.

"I'm so tired" Zelda breathed out as she took her sandals off and sat on the bed, she felt herself sink into its softness, eager for a nap. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, Link in her view. She stared at him dreamily and took note of his outfit. He was wearing that same blue tunic, with a dark cape and hood that covered most of his face which made him look dashingly attractive. All these years away from him and now he was finally back at her side. 

"Link..." Zelda murmured tiredly as she pushed herself back onto the pillow and sat up straight, her eyes still on her knight.

"Yes?" Link asked as he took off his boots and joined Zelda on the bed. She scooched over and made room for him. She blushed a little, suddenly aware of how intimate this was becoming. They'd been close before but that was before Calamity Ganon. She hadn't been his biggest fan but she remembered how her feelings started to grow just a few weeks before everything went terrible. She was never able to act on on those feelings for one hundred years. Now she could but did Link even like her back? Or was he just doing his?

"Thank you, for all you've done. I'm sorry for how I treated you back then, in the early days of when we had just met" Zelda said as she smoothed out her dress nervously. 

"It's okay. I understand" Link replied with a gentle and warm smile. Zelda looked away quickly, her nervousness was through the roof and as she tried to find the words for what she wanted to say. 

"Link...I-" She started but stopped, frozen to the bed. 

"Hm?" Link looked her way, confused. 

"I just... I know our friendship didn't start off in best way but bit by bit I started to fall for you. I wanted to tell you but then Calamity Ganon woke and everything happened so fast...and I've been waiting so long to see you again and I guess I just wanted to say I like you a lot. Perhaps even love you" Zelda let out, her cheeks as pink as ever, she felt as if she had lifted a great weight off her shoulders as she stared down at her dress, unable to look up at Link. A dreaded quietness fell upon them, neither of them spoke until Zelda plucked up the courage to say something, anything. 

"I'm sorry if I did something wro-" Zelda was cut off when Link's lips crashed onto her's passionately. She was taken aback, shocked at first but slowly dissolved into the kiss once her mind caught up. She grabbed his hood and pulled it down, her hands in his soft hair meanwhile his hands were wrapped around her neck. They kissed one another roughly for a while, a few minutes felt like an infinity before the kiss finally broke. Their foreheads touched as they looked at one another. Love in their eyes. 

"I love you too" Link whispered back which caused Zelda to smile. She felt the happiest she had ever felt. Link then pulled down the covers and watched as his princess got in and pulled them up to her, comfortable and warm at last. Link soon joined her under the covers, with his hands wrapped around her, he pulled her close, never wanting to let go. As Zelda drifted off, she thought about how he never used to talk, how she wished he'd open up to her and now he had. Bubbly and as extroverted as ever. This was the rare side of Link. The side of Link that could only ever be unlocked by someone he truly loved, someone he'd die for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Let me just start off by saying I hope you liked this little fic of mine. I am fairly new to LoZ. I got the game just a few weeks ago and have completed it now. I'm doing dlc and side quests now and still enjoying it so much. This game is incredible. I am in love. It definitely has to be one of my favourite games of all time and a game has to really impress me to make that list and it has. I knew a bit about LoZ before I joined but not too much. I am now reading the manga and digging deep into all the lore this world has to offer and I mean to play the older games soon as well. I am so hyped for Age of Calamity and the BOTW sequel. I am so excited to see more Zelink. I just adore these two so so much and I love them in the manga too. They're just so great. I know I'm a new fan and some dont like that but I'm staying no matter. Everyone started from somewhere. And before I know it I'll be a professional fan and it'll be like I was always here. When I fall for something new I fall hard and never stop loving it. It's a great feeling, falling in love with something for the first time ever and this is it. I hope my fic wasn't too terrible, I tried my best and made it short. Please leave feedback and maybe even give me requests! I'd love to make this an ongoing thing. Goodnight Legend of Zelda fandom! This community is so beautiful and I'm so happy to be apart of it. I hope you enjoy my first ever Zelink fic and make sure to stay hydrated and to eat your meals. Much love to you all <3


End file.
